Spooner vs the NS-5/Ash's death
This is how Spooner faces the NS-5 and Ash died in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. robots pick up the damaged NS-5s as they go Spooner: Oh wow. shoes are covered in blood Alright, alright. I give y'all rest and I'll deal with ya tomorrow. Hum Hum Hum. cars goes toward Spooner's direction Optimus Prime: Incoming!! cars then tries to ram Spooner but he dodges it, then its trying to land on him but it missed, the NS-5 came out and throws Spooner into the air Galvatron: PRIIIIIIME!!!! Carver: Oh no, it's Galvatron! a huge blast hits the ground and then from the fog emerges Lockdown! Delia: And Lockdown!! Marco: Oh no. Prime and Galvatron start fighting, as Lockdown hunts down T.C. Lockdown: Come out T.C.! Spooner: an object COME ON!!!!!! NS-5 head towards him, as Spooner tries to hit it with an object, the NS-5 grabs it, kicks Spooner and head toward Spooner with it. Tino: Alright sirens! Time for me to take you down! :Dazzlings :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :Dazzle ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blaze and Sonata Dusk ::Shine brighter :Dazzle ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Dazzlings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Dazzle ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Dazzlings ::Ah, ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! :Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Don't listen to their song! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Tino: I'm trying! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Tino: But it's too strong! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Carver: This is not good! :Dazzlings and Tino ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? : (Tino's eyes turn green) ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :Tino ::I'm going out and winning the battle :Dazzlings and Tino ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! Sunset Shimmer: NOOO!!!! Adagio Dazzle: Oh yes!! Sonata Dusk: Destroy them, my love!! charges to them Brian: Uh oh! Twilight: Look out!! heroes dodged Tino's attack Brian: Tino! Listen to me! You're under their spell! You have to fight it! Tino: the Dazzlings' spell How.....about.....I.....kill you.....instead!! AAAARRRRH!!!!! Thomas: TINO! The spell is taking over your mind! You got to set yourself free!! Tino: I'm already free!.........Free......to........destroy you........ALL!!!! dodged his attack Twilight: Remember who you are Tino! Remember your friends!!! You've got to snap out of it! Tino: I will not....listen to you Twi!! YOU DIE!!!!! AAAARHHH! to Lockdown Lockdown: Oh T.C., I know you're hiding! So come out and face me! T.C.: out of his hiding place and starts to attack Take that!! Lockdown: hit AA HAAA!!!! There you are! T.C. as he runs T.C.: You'll never win Lockdown! on shooting Sunset Shimmer: Tino! You've got to stop. Tino: Why you....little!! Sunset Shimmer's shirt I'll kill you!! Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember me Tino!! You've got to. Because... eyes felt with tears I love you. Tino: gasps Tino is shocked and the spell is broken Tino: breaths Sunset...Shimmer, I... I... I'm sorry. Sunset Shimmer: him Oh, Tino. You're okay. Tino: It's okay Sunset Shimmer, it's going to be okay. Brian: HA! Don't you see Adagio! Your spell is broken because of Sunset Shimmer's love for Tino. Forget it you ugly sirens!! You lose!! Adagio Dazzle: Grrr!!! This isn't over! Serena: Hey Galvatron! You're stupid! (throws a rock at him) Galvatron: RAH!! Why you! NS-5! Forget about Del Spooner! Kill that brat over there!! Serena: (gasps) NS-5 starts to charge Serena Ash: NO!! jumps in front of the attack and gets himself killed in the process Serena: Ash! lands on the ground with blood coming out they hear the police Galvatron: Damn! Let's get out of here! Lockdown: With pleasure! 2 Dececticons got away, as the NS-5 runs into a different direction Spooner: Where you going?! What the heck you want from me!!? NS-5 jumps into the fire Spooner: What the heck was that? Iris: Ash! Clemont: Oh no! Serena: Ash! Ash: S...S...S... Serena. Serena: Yes Ash? Ash: You know.... what's... gonna happen.... to me. Serena: No! You can't die! You can't! Ash: But it... looks like I'm.... about to. Delia: You're my son! You can't die! If you die, I'll have no one! Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Pikachu. Everyone... stay strong as one.... until the every...end. closes his eyes and his hand falls to the ground Serena: cries Ash! You can't die! Stewie: Forget it! Your love is dead! Peter: But look on the bright side, he's in heaven now. Lor: How's that helping!? Cleveland: Calm down Lor. He risked his life to save Serena. Glenn: Besides, she has been in love with Ash since they were kids. T.C: Wow. I didn't know that. Socky: Me either. Joe: That's right. All she wanted is to be with him. Now that Ash is dead. She won't be with him. Optimus: Let's give thanks to the boy who risked his life for Serena. Drift: Let him rest in peace. Tino: Yes. Bill: Rest in peace, Ash. I hope we see you again soon. police arrives Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Death scenes